Start To Be Afraid
by sexandviolence201f
Summary: This is a re-write of a prior fiction, it uses reference of the Terminator technology. Buffy and Willow split up after a fall-out. Tara is back thanks to a Buffy wish but during the split goes with Willow to Conn...Madness ensues.
1. Chapter 1

_Start To Be Afraid_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part One_

_Willow and Buffy led everyone out of Sunny-dale, Buffy then used her only wish to bring Tara back for Willow and everything on the surface seemed fine then it all came apart one by one. First it was Fred and finding out what happened to her. Giles and Andrew kept that quiet then Buffy found out about Black Thorn it drove her crazy she wanted to get Angel back, Willow couldn't do it even with Tara's help and it led to the mother of all falling outs. Buffy tried to explain how it drove her crazy to be so close and knowing who she wanted. She was sorry for everything she did to Willow…_

_Tara who was never one to get mad, got mad and Faith left because she thought Buffy lost what's important. The gang was divided, Willow wanted to leave and make her own team. Tara was on board and so was Faith. Dawn, Kennedy and Xander stayed with Buffy…_

"_No more being under you. I'm going to make my own team and wherever we end up the bad guys are going to learn to be afraid.." Willow said as they walked out. As they came to Connecticut, Faith gave the lay of the land after breaking up with Wood who's know Mayor when they arrived to Connecticut._


	2. Chapter 2

_Start To Be Afraid_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Two_

_It's been four years since Willow broke off from Buffy's group beforehand she made the wish to give Tara back to Willow. There parting of the ways was all but mutual. That was not important right now because Willow was in a nice dress and pumps with girlfriend in hand. There was vampire activity on campus._

"_It was a night candle light dinner with music in the background and then jerry had to call." Jerry was the assistant who was super gay which worked well with Tara and Willow. "Don't give me that…look. You would into it." Willow said and Tara responded, "I was baby but this is what we do." Willow shook her head again as there team was in position. _

"_I'm in the air, I'm flying mommy." the voice said telegraphically and Willow responded, "Solomon just get ready to crash down. Any sight of Hunter." "None at all." Solomon said. _

_Hunter Nicholson was the big man in Connecticut and he was the reason why Willow has been sleeping in as of late….Ever since Willow came to Connecticut, there was no time to finished unpacking because of a vampire raid in Southern Connecticut where Connor was in graduate school there. Still no time to un-pack because of tracking them all down and then there's was Solomon. When he was saved by Faith one night as a dragon that he is, he promised to be by Faith's side always. Faith first found it annoying but now she can't see life without him…Tara and Willow through open boxes and take-out have been catching up. Willow even propose which Tara accepted…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Start To Be Afraid_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Author's notes: The song is from Johnny Cash, "God's Gonna Cut You Down."_

_Part Three_

_Hunter is an anarchist who hates America because friends of his died in the war. However, Hunter knew some magic and as been causing a lot of mischief…He went to Connecticut because it was his way of getting back at Solomon who was going to be one of his soldiers against American who believed in the cause but not how Hunter wanted to go about it. _

_As Willow was staring, she saw four vampires running away from someone. "Will something is happening here." Faith said and Connor responded, "Your not going to believe this." _

_**She pumped her shot gun once and blew the first vampire's legs off then she ran then leap off the car…**_

_You can run on for a long time_

_Run on for a long time_

_Run on for a long time_

_Sooner or later God'll cut you down_

_Sooner or later God'll cut you down_

_**The other vampire got butcher in half with her sword and the other try to come. The vampire hit her in the face which didn't ever phased her. She threw that vampire through a car. **_

_Go tell that long tongue liar_

_Go and tell that midnight rider_

_Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter_

_Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down_

_Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down_

_**She was sent by the face she was portraying from fifteen years into the future where the east coast was no more all because of Hunter Nicholson. She was ready to cut him down just like the next vampire that tried to attack her. The silent one took the last one and threw him right into Solomon's hands who spiked him through the road. Faith then stake the last one just because.**_

_Well my goodness gracious let me tell you the news_

_My head's been wet with the midnight dew_

_I've been down on bended knee talkin' to the man from Galilee_

_He spoke to me in the voice so sweet_

_I thought I heard the shuffle of the angel's feet_

_He called my name and my heart stood still_

_When he said, "Buffy go do My will!_

_**Willow, Tara, Connor and Solomon came from every direction, the red head asked one thing, "Buffy, what are you doing here?"**_


End file.
